It's Just a Scarf!
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Rose just wanted to knit a simple scarf to give to Kanaya for Christmas - she didn't expect to be hindered by the very same person she was knitting it for! RoseMary, along with slight Karezi and vaguely hinted DaveXJohn


**AN: Sorta based on something that happened in real life. Only thing is, unlike Rose, the gift was for my Mom and I did NOT finish it in time (I did give her a temporary, though).**

**Enjoy, and guess what Karkat's "present" for Terezi is~**

* * *

You sigh as you pick up your knitting needles, your only pair of them. There are two things you need to finish before the holidays, and you're planning to start on the most important one.

"Kanaya," you say, your tone giving the impression that you are about to ask a question, "Which of these two yarns do you like more?"

"Hmm?" she asks, looking up from her most recent sewing project- a skirt for under the tree. "Oh, I should say it is most definitely that one, Rose," she answered, leaning over to point at a yarn woven with various shades of green. You nod your approval. Somehow, you almost knew she would pick this one. It was certainly pretty, even if it wasn't purple, and it fit her well. You remove the wrapper holding it in a skein and prepare to begin knitting. "Terezi came over earlier today," you mention absently. Kanaya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What did she want?" she asks you, seeming to already pick up on the fact that the blind troll girl did indeed ask you for something. "She just wanted me to knit a scarf for Karkle- pardon, Karkat. She said he did love last year's scarf, but he was still embarrassed to wear it in public, even if all the other trolls know red is his blood color by now and humans don't know here is such a thing as the hemospectrum."

…Great. Now it appears that she's glaring at you. "Then why are you about to start another project? You've only got one month left, for goodness sakes! You must knit for Terezi first!"

"But-!" you begin to protest, purple eyes widening. "No buts. Think of how poor Terezi would feel if Christmas came around and she had nothing to give to Karkat! You may think you have enough time, but please. Take the time to make her gift first. You can always make another scarf after the holidays."

"I thought you wanted me to use the green yarn first!" you protest, growing desperate. You won't tell her – no, correct that, _can't _tell her why you want to use the green yarn first. She can't know about this yet, not until Christmas…! Kanaya, however, is unimpressed. "If it's that important to you, speed knit. I trust that your quality won't dip, if I know you well enough, and if you focus, you'll finish it in time."

You nod, hesitantly. "All right, I'll begin… In a moment, I want to check on my friends and see if I have any messages before I begin-"

You certainly didn't expect what came next. "No, no. I shall take care of your messages for you. If I let you, you'd spend half the day on your computer and never end up starting. Now do come along, just knit."

You heave a slightly aggravated sigh as she leaves, and pull out your dark gray yarn. You certainly hope Karkat will indeed like this, or else you'll have a conniption. So much wasted time, and no scarf for the person you care more about than both Karkat and Terezi combined.

* * *

Three days have passed, and your scarf is completely finished. You grudgingly admit that Kanaya was right; that if motivated, you do knit relatively fast but still with evident quality. You are sure Karkat will love this, and you hasten off to give it to Terezi.

As luck would have it, you bump into her halfway to her house. "Hello there!" Terezi says with a grin as she greets you. "You asked that I knit a scarf for Karkat that did not betray his blood color, correct? Well, I have finished it," you tell her, handing her a bundle that contains the scarf; hidden lest Karkat should have passed by when you were on your way. Terezi stares at you, looking rather shocked. "In three days?" she asks, disbelief evident in her tone. You let out a deep breath. "To make a long story rather short, I had intended to make Kanaya a Christmas gift in that time… However, she insisted that I finish the gift you wanted for Karkat first, lest you be unable to find anything else before Christmas time."

More silence, and then Terezi breaks into a cackling laugh. "Thanks, but it wasn't that necessary! Kanaya threw a fit over nothing; I already had another idea for what to get Karkles for Christmas! This was just something to keep his neck warm; I didn't need it for the big day!"

You feel rather cheated and much like throwing a fit yourself. "Well then."

Terezi gives you an apologetic grin, as if realizing how bad of an idea this was. "Well, in the meantime… Good luck with whatever you have planned for Kanaya!" she shouts, racing off with her package.

You almost hope she trips.

She doesn't.

* * *

You are now at home after delivering the package, and have sat down on your bed, knitting needles at the ready; finally about to begin on the scarf you planned for the love of your life.

That is, until she happened to walk in and you had to hastily stuff everything under your sheets so she wouldn't catch a glimpse of her present.

"Rose, I apologize for being so hard on you in the past three days and not letting you do whatever you wished… But now that Terezi has her gift ready, you can't shut yourself in here all day and do nothing. I also simply cannot keep telling all your friends that once again, you are too busy and cannot be online today."

…Oh great. Not another distraction.

But you can't ignore Kanaya's request, so you instead move to your computer and talk to people. Dave, Jade, John, and all the rest are reassured that yes, indeed, you are alive. Counseling and advice is given to those in need. And finally, you turn yourself towards the last message of them all…

* * *

carcinoGeneticist began trolling tentacleTherapist

CG: ROSE.

CG: ROSE, PLEASE BE ON.

TT: Yes?

CG: PLEASE LET THIS NOT BE KANAYA AGAIN.

TT: I assure you, Karkat, that this is not Kanaya today. I have finished the task that kept me preoccupied while she answered messages in my stead. How may I be of assistance to you?

TT: But please, let it be quick. Working on aforementioned task left me… how to put this… rather behind on a gift for a certain someone I care for very much.

CG: OH.

CG: I UNDERSTAND THEN. I'LL JUST LET YOU FINISH AND ASK YOU LATER.

TT: Wait! Despite requiring much time to finish this task, I am sure I can spare at least some time to hear out your problems.

CG: REALLY?

CG: …IT SEEMS WE'RE BOTH IN A BIT OF A GIFT GIVING PREDICAMENT.

TT: Explain.

CG: WELL, I SCRAPED A BUNCH OF MONEY TOGETHER AND BLEW IT ON A CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR TEREZI.

CG: BUT YOU SEE, MY PROBLEM IS, I'M WORRIED I'LL CHICKEN OUT OR SHE WON'T LIKE IT OR ACCEPT IT OR WHATEVER, AND I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO GET HER ANOTHER PRESENT.

CG: WHAT SHOULD I DO?

TT: Well, what are you planning to give her?

CG: URGH.

CG: AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU'D BE SMART ENOUGH TO GUESS.

TT: …Oh.

TT: Indeed?

CG: …YES.

TT: Karkat, if it is so, then do not fear being rejected. Terezi does love you back and cares deeply for you. Perhaps it's that neither of you knows how to show it; perhaps she just needed time to adjust to the "human" concept of love. Whichever it is, rest assured: you will not be turned down.

CG: …WHAT ABOUT DAVE?

TT: No need to worry about him. He is safely with John now, and, between you and me… I do believe that Terezi wasn't very much into dating Dave. If anything, it was merely to make you jealous.

CG: ….

CG: WELL, IF YOU'RE SO SURE… THANKS.

TT: It was no problem.

CG: OH. AND MAKE SURE TO FINISH THAT PRESENT FOR KANAYA.

CG: I HAVE A FEELING WHATEVER YOU'RE GETTING HER WON'T BE SUCH A NERVE-WRACKING PRESENT, BUT…

CG: GOOD LUCK.

carcinoGeneticist stopped trolling TentacleTherapist

* * *

Your resolve hardened. If Karkat could do something that big for Terezi, then you can knit a scarf before Christmas, even if you are interrupted.

* * *

It was the twenty-fifth of December, and you are trembling in anticipation. Last night, you had finished your scarf for Kanaya, and you had just enough time to wrap in and ready it for the big day before you headed out to John's now-annual Christmas party.

Now you just need Kanaya to open it.

There were enough other presents from your other friends to sort through and open, however, and it took a while before you can get to giving each other your own gifts. It had been a tradition since you two had first started celebrating "Christmas" together.

Apparently some idiot thought it would be ironic if everyone got a ball of yarn for your Christmas present. You are going to have a serious talk with Dave when you see him again…

Finally, the moment arrives, and you hand Kanaya your present as she passes you hers. You sit there for a moment, silently watching as she carefully peels the wrapping off her Christmas present. She gives you a questioning look, but proceeds anyway, until the wrapping is off, the box is open, and the tissue paper was pulled away…

She's silent. You think she may be in shock, by the looks of things, and you reach out a hand to her. "Oh."

She says it with a small nod, as if suddenly realizing something important. "So that's why you wanted me to tell you which yarn to use… and why you protested when I insisted you knit Karkat's scarf first…"

"Yes," you admit. After all, it's true; no need to be sorry about it. "I apologize, then. I was wrong. I should have known sooner…"

Again, you shrug. "Look, Kanaya, that would have ruined the surprise. Besides, I got both scarves done in time for Christmas; there's no need to apologize for it. Just as long as you like it and I don't need to knit you a new one."

"And if I said there was a need for you to knit another scarf?"

"I'd have a heart attack."

Kanaya chuckled at your dry sarcasm before trying the scarf on. You think it looks lovely on her. "…Thank you. Don't fret; you will not be having a heart attack today."


End file.
